


Take Me to Church

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Soulmate AU where you see colour when you meet and black and white when they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Never have i experienced something so traumatic as the day my sight went from vibrant colours to quiet greys.





	Take Me to Church

Oliver was not nervous. He has faced men like Prometheus and women like his mother his whole life. He was not nervous. The twitch in his eye and shake in his hand were all about excitement. Only excitement. Pure and unadulterated excitement. No nerves or butterflies or feelings of about to hurl. Nope, none. 

 

He lifted his head to the small amount of sun light beaming into the room. Warming his cheeks and calming his heart. The bright blue sky and small breeze amongst the golden leaves gave him a little relief. It was always Barry’s favourite time of the year. The season everything came to life. From grey to yellow. Barry to Oliver. It was their season. 

 

“You look like hell, that is no way to marry a man,” Tommy laughed at Oliver, Laurel rolling her eyes at the both of them. 

 

The dark blue suits fitting them both perfectly. Tommy looked like luxury whilst Laurel looked like someone 16 year old him would dream about for nights on end. 

 

“Nice suits,” Oliver winked at Tommy, Laurel laughing at the flirty saunter Tommy did, his hips shaking in ways that they never should again.

 

“If you weren’t about to marry your soulmate and if mine wasn’t in the room, I would be all over you,” Tommy kissed Oliver’s cheek, heat rushing to the spot. 

 

Damn his blush. He swore that was something that had only occurred since he had met Barry. Thea pointing out that Oliver would never know since colour only appeared in his life since Barry. His sister was far too smart for his sanity. 

 

“Right, you got your something old,” Tommy pointed to himself, “we are the something blue, something borrowed is the gold ring you are going to give your soon to be husband and your something new is in the car,” Laurel gave him a sly wink. 

 

Oliver breathed out. 

 

He was ready, happy and ready. Hundred percent ready to marry the man of his dreams and be happy and free of the dreaded loveless marriage life that his parents and grandparents had. No longer with the Queens be cursed to marry the ones they did not love. 

 

“You definitely have the ring?” He just wanted to make sure nothing would ruin this day.

 

Tommy nodded, pulling out the small red velvet box from his pocket. Opening the lid, the shining grey ring stared back at him. 

 

Oliver blinked. 

 

The ring remained grey. The box, grey. Laurel and Tommy’s tux’s and faces, grey.

 

The blush on his cheeks, grey. 

 

Oliver fell to his knees. Tommy by his side pulling him to the once green couch. Laurel answering the knock at the door. 

 

Oliver didn’t look up. 

 

There was no point.

 

Barry was gone.


End file.
